Ray and Sam: A Pokemon Fanfiction Pt 1 Ch 1
by TheGoodDr.Gears
Summary: Life is calm, peaceful and certainly not boring for Ray Osbourne and his Blaziken Garrus. One a cold day of the year, Ray is on his way to visit his parents when he stumbles upon an abusive trainer "training" his Kirila. Ray rescues her and brings her to safety and a Pokemon center. They grow very very close. All seems well until strange things begin to happen around Johto Region.


Ray and Sam: a Pokemon love story

Part 1 In the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I have been wanting to do a Gardevoir x human for a while. It's going to be clean at first but it's going to get a little dirty later on. Also I'm going to reference a few (or a lot of) games and other stuff in this but I'm not saying I own them. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS IS THE STORY, I do not own Pokemon or any part of it or any games or things I reference. I don't know how long this is going to be but its going to be long. I'll try my hardest not to leave you hanging. Oh and one more thing, it ain't over until you see: ***************THE END****************

Ch. 1 Route 7

"Speech"

*thought*

\- telepathy-

#pokedex#

(Ray's POV)

I have a team of five, Garrus my Blaziken, my lifelong friend I hatched and raised him from an egg over my whole life. He was the only Pokemon I knew that could speak, other than a Meowth that Team Rocket owned, he had learned from watching me since his birth. Jack, a pikachu, he was very stubborn when he was a Pichu. Henry, a Machop, he really likes to wrestle, I mean REALLY likes it. Luke, a Riolu, I found him wandering in some tall grass a few weeks ago looking for some food. And last but not least Erie, a Eevee, still haven't decided what to evolve her into yet. Although I'm leaning toward an Espeon.

I keep all of them in their pokeballs for ease of travel, but we train regularly when walking from city to always walks with me, but to be completely honest I think I lost his pokeball a long time ago.

We traveled down Route 7 in Kanto region just outside of saffron city when Garrus put his hand on my shoulder and pointed at a clearing. "Hey, Ray remember that spot over there." I looked and chuckled, "How couldn't I, it was where I trained you all day, I still don't how we didn't burn this forest down." He started cracking up. "We better get a move on." It was starting to get cold out. *Good, still that time of year.* I threw on my old blue hoodie lined with fleece to keep warm.

As we continued down Route 7 I saw saffron city's Pokemon Center where the six of us could spend the night. We were walking toward the center and I thought I heard something in the bushes. I whispered to Garrus, "Did you hear that?". He looked at me and nodded. I expected trouble so I got Jack out and told him to follow us.

We sneaked into the bush and look into the clearing. We saw a trainer training his kirlia. *Oh so thats one mystery solved.* I took out my pokedex and set it to text: #Kirlia: the emotion Pokemon, she can sense the feelings of her trainer and when she is happy she will start to dance. The red horns on her head amplify her psychic powers and let her sense beings and see future events.# *Well that's awesome and maybe a little bit op.*

I started to whisper, "Alright guys let's get-" I didn't even finish that sentence before I saw something that filled me with so much anger I couldn't think straight . The kirlia failed a confusion and her trainer yelled at her and kicked her.

She fell to the ground and started crying and almost on impulse alone, I jumped out of the bush pointed at the trainer and shouted "Jack use Iron Tail!". I saw a yellow blur with a white tip flying directly at the trainer and hit the jackass in the face. His hat flew off his head.

I immediately ran over to the Kirlia and kelt down to her. "Are you alright?" She was holding her left side. I could have sworn I heard a young female voice somewhere but I couldn't tell where it came from or what it said. She looked up at me as a tears rolled down her cheeks and shook her head with big red eyes so cute and innocent that she would have given Erie run for her money.

I looked behind me and saw Garrus striking a pose over the unconscious body of the trainer with Jack laughing at him. "Come on guys, we can make fun of that idiot later." Garrus look over at me and nodded. Then he walked over to us. "He'll be out for a while." I took a potion out of my backpack and noticed Kirlia was staring at Garrus wide eyed. "Yeah he just talked I'll explain later."

As I was looking her over I saw a scar on her back left shoulder. *That must have been there for a little while.* "Did your 'trainer' do that to you too." She nodded.

I sprayer the purple potion on her left side and she looked up me and smiled. "Feel better?" I asked. She nodded. I took out some cookies from my pack and gave them to her. She gobbled them down with the speed of a Munchlax. " Well you must have been hungry." I said chuckling. She started giggling. I took out Jack's pokeball, "Jack return."

I put both my arms under her and picked her up. She put an arm around my neck and held on. "There's a Pokemon Center right around the corner, I'm going to take you there okay?" She closed her eyes and I thought I heard that voice again. She opened her eyes look at me and nodded.

On our way over to the center I looked at her "You're a quite one aren't you?" she looked up at me and blushed. " I'm Ray by the way, and that's Garrus." She smiled. "Kirlia". "Don't worry we're almost there."

End of ch. 1


End file.
